londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here *Download free Bexley Bird Report 2016 'Wednesday 6th September 2017' *Alexandra Park: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Whinchat, cricket scrub still, Kestrel over cricket area, Sparrowhawk over Redston playing field (Bruce Carson), Treecreeper heard again in mixed tit flock SE of Pitch n Putt 0715 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 5 Common Sandpiper, 6 Green Sandpiper, 2 Swift, 2 Whinchat on Neasden Rec (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, 2 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Hackney Marshes: On Old River Lea 2 Great Crested Grebe (ad + juv), 1 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese at 0830. (Alastair Dent) *Hyde Park: 2 Peregrine perched high on north face of Penn Tower this morning. (Dave Jordan) *London Wetland Centre: Buzzard, Hobby, 4 migrant Grey Heron very high SW, Common Sandpiper, 3 Yellow Wagtail SW, 13 Meadow Pipit SW, m Redstart, 2 Whinchat, 2 Linnet S. (M.Andrews, R.Kaye) Plus Kestrel juv. and 2 Kingfisher (Martin Honey) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Little Stint still early am. (Bob Warden per FJM) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Hobby chasing Starling flock, 30 Swallow mobbing Sparrowhawk, 2 Rooks chasing another Sparrowhawk, 1 Buzzard ( Tony Clancy) *Trent Park: juvenile Bullfinch 'Old Golf Course' (Robert Callf) *Woodberry Wetlands: Peregrine, 6 Shoveler, 1 Teal, Coal Tit, Egyptian Goose, 8 Chiffchaff. Total waders on world shorebird day: 0 (Chris Farthing) 'Tuesday 5th September 2017' *Alexandra Park: Female White Wagtail '''still 0645 Filter Bed 1 (with water in it), also Treecreeper heard in mixed flock just SE of Pitch n Putt (Bob Watts); 2 Willow Warbler in large Tit flock, '''Whinchat cricket scrub still, Kingfisher on New River, Mistle Thrush on Pitch n'Putt (Bruce Carson). Also Spotted Flycatcher in Cricket Scrub (David Callahan). Little Egret landed briefly on playing fields 1745 before being chased off by crows (Bob Watts) *Eastcote Station: Grey Wagtail, mixed tit flock of 36 birds, mainly Blue Tit with at least 9 Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Swift, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Whinchat, 4 House Martin (WWT Website); 1 Hobby in from N (Martin Honey); Buzzard, unusually landed briefly in Wildside. (R.Kaye) *Oxleas Wood: female Kestrel, male Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, male Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, 4''' '''Firecrest, Jackdaw, 2 Treecreeper, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Hobby (Ron Turner) *Raynes Park: Sparrowhawk m 0945, 4 Collared Dove (poss sign that pair I saw mating have fledged young?) (P. Redmond) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe still present in NE corner of S basin. At least 15 Swift, 100's House Martins, some Swallows and Sand Martins. Black-tailed Godwits, Turnstone, Common Sandpipers, Dunlin, 2 Ruff, Redshanks, Ringed Plovers; no sign of Pectoral Sandpiper (Quentin Given). Little Stint 2.20pm (Jim Fell, Dominic pia et al) Wheatear briefly on S Basin c2pm on upturned shopping trolley, chased off by Pied Wagtail (Mike Wheeler) *Tate Modern: 2 Peregrine, singing Chiffchaff, 2 Egyptian Geese on shore (John Colmans) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Grey Wagtail (Sheepwash Pond) (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: first-winter Grey Wagtail water outlet lower lake, juvenile Bullfinch 'Old Golf Course' (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: Grey Wagtail ( as above), 3 f Mandarin, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Rook, a single late Common Swift, Common Buzzard. ( Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Res (Lockwood): juv Spotted Redshank '''still, 2 Dunlin, 12+ Common Sandpipers, 5 Teal, 2 Shoveler, Wheatear (LB,DC,JP). *Woodberry Wetlands: Green Sandpiper, 2 Peregrine, 2 Kingfisher (ad. M & 1st w), 80 House Martin, 5 Shoveler, 1 Teal (Chris Farthing) *Woolwich Thames : 5 Egyptian Geese (year high) '''Monday 4th September 2017 *Alexandra Park: Whinchat cricket scrub still, female White Wagtail '''briefly Filter Bed 1 (David Callahan) and again 1330 (Bruce Carson); plus Little Egret on reservoir (DC); Whinchat still 1740 (Bob Watts); Hobby over cricket pitch at 18.05, mobbed by crows (Brian Milligan). 2 Tree Pipits, in tall dead tree in reservoir Willow path. Female Sparrowhawk landed in same tree. Kingfisher on 2nd 'pontoon' from viewing platform, before being moved on by Little Egret to the 4th platform. 11-00-12.00. 3-4 Mistle Thrushes and 1 M Great Spotted Woodpedker in 'flycatcher corner', pitch and putt, 12.30Greg Smith) *Brent Reservoir : 5 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 2 Lapwing, 2 Black Swan for the 2nd day running, 3 Tufted Ducklings, 3 Common Swift (16.45-18.15) (Simon Worsfold) *Brockwell Park: adult Peregrine perched (2+ hours) side of Trinity Church spire by hole, overlooking the park, no chance of future breeding as netting over all the holes. A few years ago someone told me Kestrels bred in the spire, was netting put up to stop them? (Michael Mac, Hugh Ashton)) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 House Martin, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff + Little Egret by Armoury Road (Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Wheatears, one on fencing at Parliament Hill, second bird - probably 'Greenland' dropped on to the cricket pitch at midday, also 2 Swallows W (Pete Mantle) *Mile End: Peregrine south 1440 (Bob Watts) *Oxleas Wood: 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (m), 3 Hobby, 12 Goldcrest, 3 Firecrest, Treecreeper, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Stock Dove, Blackcap (m), 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ron Turner) *Staines Reservoirs: '''Merlin juv fem again hunting causeway and S basin, late am, 1 Curlew Sandpiper, 6 Ruff, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 8 Redshank, 3 Greenshank, 76 Ringed Plover, 32 Dunlin, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear, 1 Black-necked grebe (Dom Pia, Franko J Maroevic et al) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Reservoir: 2 Willow Warblers south side prior to 8 am (David Callahan). Lockwood res 17.30-19.30: 2 Wheatear, first winter Yellow-legged Gull, 7+ Common Sandpiper (David Callahan, David Bradshaw, Jamie Partridge, Lol Bodini) Spotted Redshank '''at dusk (Lol Bodini). *Waterloo Bridge: '''Sandwich Tern juv upriver 08.35, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls both juv's (Nick Senior). *Woolwich Thames : 30 House Martin (year high) 'Sunday 3rd September 2017' *Alexandra Park: Whinchat cricket scrub (Tony Jakeman), Lesser Whitethroat, Spotted Flycatcher, Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, 6+ Chiffchaff, 5+ Blackcap, Little Egret Wood Green Res (APOG Birders). Sparrowhawk rose from trees on E. slope, climbed to high soaring Hobby, and gave chase to tree-top height. 12.00 (Greg Smith) *Barking Bay: 4 Snipe, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Greenshank E, 43 Black-tailed Godwit, 11 Dunlin, 4 Sandwich Tern E, 1 Black Tern, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Caspian Gull juv, 13 Swallow SW, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Wheatear, 1 Whinchat, 2 Sedge Warbler, 5 Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 5 Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper; vis-mig: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit, Swift (Andrew Self); also Sedge Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, 6 Willow Warbler, Common Snipe, Sparrowhawk, Common Whitethroat (Simon Worsfold + Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: 2 Stock Dove, 8 House Martin, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: 1 Pied Flycatcher, 5 Whinchat, 1 Peregrine, 80 Linnet, 1 Tawny Owl, 2 Little Owl (CFBWBG) *Claybury Park: Whinchat, Hobby (Joe and Alexander Dickens) *Cranford CP: Kestrel, Common Buzzard, 7 Goldfinch, 4 Linnet, mixed flock 5 Goldcrests with over 20 Blue, Great and Long-tailed Tits, 47 Woodpigeons in adjacent crop field, 2 female Wasp Spiders - patch tick (Wendy Marks) *Frays Farm Meadows LWT: 2 Little Egret, Willow Warbler, 2 Kingfisher, Sedge Warbler, 13 Swallow through to south 7.30am, 7 Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap, Bullfinch (Dan Pinkham) *Fulham Palace Meadow Allotments: Kestrel (Nathalie Mahieu, John Boorman). *Gallions Reach: 2 Sandwich Tern, Greenshank, Ringed Plover (KJM) *Hackney Marshes: 1 Great Crested Grebe (juv), 1 Little Grebe (adult) on Old River Lea, Sparrowhawk over 0930 (Alastair Dent) *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, 30+ Shoveler, 20+ Pochard, 6 Common Sandpiper, Black Tern ''' 1108hrs at least, 150+ hirundines mainly Sand Martin and Swallow with 10 House Martin, 3 Yellow Wagtail through, 3 Goldcrest, Treecreeper (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Hobby (juv) perched on post, 2 Whinchat (grazing marsh), Common Sandpiper (wader scrape), Kingfisher (main lake) (Mike Wheeler) 3 Whinchat (R.Kaye, O.Dewhurst) *Oxleas Wood: Kestrel, male Blackcap, 3 Hobby, Nuthatch (Ron Turner) *Rainham Marshes: '''Osprey perched on driftwood on Thames shore next to Darrent River (Deiniol Owen); 2 Spotted Redshanks (juvs) on Target Pools (Sean Huggins) *Raynes Park: Sparrowhawk circling high over gardens drifted NNE 1330 hrs in direction of Wimbledon Common (P. Redmond) *Richmond Park: Spotted Flycatcher - west edge of Isabella Plantation, 5 Stonechat - female with 4 young - the fourth pair to breed and the sixth brood this year with a total of 17 young fledged so far (S.Read per JW) *Roding Valley/Redbridge Lakes: Garden Warbler, Buzzard sp flew North West at 11: 00. (Joe and Alexander Dickens) *Sewardstone: 2 Whinchat 'at 09:50 on fence-posts in sloping paddock west of Pick Cottage (Martin Shepherd) *Sewardstone Marsh: Treecreeper, 2 Goldcrest. 35 House Martin and 15 Swallow through at 10:15 (Martin Shepherd). Common Buzzard, Hobby predating on migrating hirundines (200+) congregating above the North east corner of reservoir 1740hrs. Water Rail in flood relief channel also 2 Cetti's Warbler (Neville Smith). *Staines Moor: 3 ' Whinchat ''' on bramble bushes at N end, just S of River Colne, 5 Yellow Wagtail amongst cattle at N end, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Hobby, (Franko J Maroevic) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 '''Spotted Redshank still mid pm at least, 1 Curlew Sandpiper, 3 Ruff, 5 Greenshank, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Sanderling, 8 Redshank, (Bob Warden et al) 35 House Martin, 10 Swift, 25 Swallow, 1 Turnstone, 28 Ringed Plover, 50 Dunlin, 7 Little Egret, 10 Common Tern, 1 Peregrine, Linnet, 2 Yellow Wagtail & 4 Shelduck.(S.Patel) 1 Merlin fem, late pm on causeway bank, then on tower on N basin 18.00 allowing close views. (Franko J Maroevic) *Stanmore Country Park: 2 Whinchat at Wood Farm between London Viewpoint and housing development at 9.30am (Tony Blake) *Streatham Hill station: Hobby flew over 6pm (S Hampson) *Ten Acre Wood area: 4 Buzzard (family 3 together), Hobby, Skylark, 4 Whitethroat together, Reed Bunting, 8 Linnet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Whinchat, Hobby, Willow Warbler, 11 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, fem Teal, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk (John Colmans) Belmont Farm: 12 Stock Dove, 3 Egyptian Geese, Common Sandpiper still, Sparrowhawk, 80+ Swallow (20 resident and 60+ through), 2 Grey Wagtail, 10+ House Martin, Chiffchaff. (Samuel Levy) *Wanstead Flats: Tree Pipit, Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatchers, 3 Yellow Wagtails, 3 Willow Warblers, 40 House Martin, Little Owl, Skylark, 30 Gadwall, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Peregrine Falcon, Reed Bunting (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 7 Teal, 8 Shoveler, 27 Gadwall, 5 Pochard, 10 Tufted Duck (including 2 young non flying birds, so a success there), Little Grebe, Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 2 Whitethroat, 6 Chiffchaff (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail, 2 Peregrine, Kestrel, Kingfisher, Coal Tit (Chris Farthing) 'Saturday 2nd September 2017' *Alexandra Park: Male Common Redstart, Whinchat cricket scrub (Tony Jakeman); Spotted Flycatcher (Dominic Mitchell et al), plus Kingfisher, 2 Little Egret, 4 Swallow at Reservoir (Frank Nugent) *Brent Reservoir: Autumn Bird Count 74 species including 4 Lapwing, 10 Common Sandpiper, 7 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, Common Tern, Swift, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Wheatear, 2 Whinchat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Spotted Flycatcher (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm/Banstead Woods: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Sand Martin, 1 Wheatear, 4 Meadow Pipit, 1 Swift, 1 Hobby, 1 Peregrine, 130 Swallow, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 7 Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 Tawny Owl, 2 Little Owl, 1 Rook, 6 Kestrel (CFBWBG). *Chiswick: House Martin flying to nest on house by the river (Tom Smith) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: 2 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, Peregrine Falcon, Hobby, 4 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Owl, 2 Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Kingfisher, Swallow, House Martin, Swift, Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Stock Dove. (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 30+ Starling fly-catching above garden at 17:55 (Samuel Levy) *Finsbury Park: - Nuthatch with roving tit flock - my first record here (Ian Bradshaw) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Little Egret, Common Sandpiper, Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff. (John Bushell, Richard Green) *Hampstead Heath: 1 Snipe flushed from the low cut grass field near the Tumulus, 0720 (Matt Evans) - Also 17 Swallows S/SE late morning (Pete Mantle) *KGV Reservoir: 11 Common Sandpiper, 4 Wheatear, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Red Kite, Hobby, 2 Water Rail, Black -tailed Godwit, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Wheatear, Whinchat, 8 Sand Martin SW, 8 Swallow SW, 3 Yellow Wagtail S. (R.Kaye) 1 Kingfisher flying around main lake (Martin Honey) *Oxleas Wood: 5 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 4 Goldfinch, 7 Coal Tit, 5 Goldcrest, 2 male Kestrel, Common Buzzard, 5 Stock Dove, 6 Green Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap fm, 2 Hobby (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker & 12 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Priest Hill, Ewell: 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat (Neil Batten) *Purfleet: Osprey circling low over Thames/Darent mouth before heading S to Dartford (Fraser Simpson) *Queen Mary Reservoir: 1 Yellow-legged Gull adult, 1 Wheatear, mid am. (Franko J Maroevic) *Rainham Marshes: Kingfisher, 4 Hobbies, Bearded Tits, 2 Marsh Harriers, Lesser Whitethroat, Curlew, 5 Little Egrets *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Pectoral Sandpiper, ''' juv still mid am at least. 1 '''Curlew Sandpiper, 2 Ruff, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Greenshank, 4 Redshank, 50 Dunlin, 23 Ringed Plover. 1 Black-necked Grebe. 1 Yellow Wagtail male, 1 Wheatear. (Bob Warden et al) Oystercatcher, Turnstone, 2 Swallow, Sparrowhawk (Nathalie Mahieu, John Boorman) *Stratford, Olympic Park: 2 Tree Sparrow '''7.25 with flock of Goldfinch near Vellodrome, flew east about 10 mins later (one photograhed), '''Whinchat, 400+ Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, singing Willow Warbler, 22 House Martin, Little Egret, Cetti's Warbler, Kestrel, Kingfisher (Stuart Fisher) *Tooting Bec Common: m Sparrowhawk, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Nuthatch (N. Granger-Taylor) *Totteridge Valley: 30 Rook, 26+ Chiffchaff, 76+ Stock Dove (including initial flock of 53 through), 8 Goldcrest, 31+ Swallow, 4 Kestrel, 10 Wheatear '''(New Valley Record), '''Whinchat, m Common Redstart, 3 Hobby, 3 Tree Pipit E, Teal (Long Pond), 2 Yellow Wagtail E, 2 Willow Warbler, 4 Blackcap, Treecreeper, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Common Buzzard, 6 House Martin, 4 Sparrowhawk, 3''' White Stork flew NW very high one kept trying to break formation and head North, but each time would return to the other 2!!! (Samuel Levy & Tony Clancy) *Walthamstow Marshes: 54 Linnet in rear paddocks, 10 Canada Goose, 6 Pied Wagtail (Jon Agar) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Dunlin, Hobby, 6 Buzzard, 25 Swifts, Lesser Whitethroat (Walthamstow Birders) '''Friday 1st September 2017 *Alexandra Park: 3 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Little Egret, 5+Blackcap, 2+ Lesser Whitethroat, 8+ Chiffchaff, Spotted Flycatcher, '''Kestrel (Sam Jones) Male '''Redstart, 3 Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatchers cricket scrub (APOG) Meadow Pipit, Southern perimeter cricket pitch (Trevor Wyatt); 1220-40 cricket scrub: 1-2 male Redstarts, 3 Whinchats, handful of phylloscs (Francis Tusa). male Redstart, 2 Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, '''Willow Warbler, 2 Whitethroat. 1720-1800 (Bruce. Carson, Bob Watts) *Banstead Woods: 1 Firecrest, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Blackcap (CFBWBG) *Brent Reservoir: 5 Lapwing, 8 Common Sandpiper, 5 Green Sandpiper, 1 Swift, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Brent Birders). ''Tomorrow is our Autumn Bird Count - come and join us.'' *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Cormorant, Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: 1 Redstart, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Peregrine, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Willow Warbler, 13 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 4 Whitethroat, 2 Little Owl, 80 Swallow, 20 House Martin (CFBWBG) *Finchley: Garden N3: sky watch that finally produced - '''Osprey N 12:41. It took 2 Large wing beats before drifting off! (Samuel Levy) *Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Mute Swan (2 Cygnets) ,2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Buzzard, Pheasant (patch first for me) , Lesser Black backed Gull over, 2 Black-headed Gulls, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Several Swallow and House Martin through, Pied Wagtail, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap (juv), c30 Chiffchaff incl singers , Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Jay, 10+ Jackdaw, 30+ Goldfinch incl Juvs, 2 Linnet, 3 Bullfinch over (Mike Amos). Kingfisher, 5 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler (Ian Stewart) *Gallions Reach: 11 Sandwich Tern, 8 downriver and 3 fishing around the patch and not leaving the area.12.30 (KJM) *Hampstead Heath: Lesser Whitethroat and Whitethroat at Hedge 1. Swallow N and 2 Stock Doves S, Also first Meadow Pipits of season here, 1N and 1S, 12 Alba wagtails on the cricket pitch, Grey Wagtail E over Parliament Hill (Pete Mantle) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Willow Warbler, 12 Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Warbler (Nick Senior) *Kensington: Hobby over Leighton House Museum (Harry Harrison) *London Wetland Centre: plenty of Chiffchaff and Willow Warbler, a few Blackcap, at least 2 small family groups of Reed Warbler, 5 singing Cetti's Warblers, Peregrine on Ch. X., Sparrowhawk, Hobby hunting dragonflies until distubed by 4 persistent Magpies, 1 Mandarin, 2 Common Sandpiper (Martin Honey) *Oxleas Wood: 5 Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper, 4 Coal tit, 8 Goldcrest, 4 Firecrest, Common Whitethroat, 2 Stock dove, Kestrel m, 2 Sparrowhawk fm, 3 Hobby, Peregrine, 6 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker Turner *Rainham Marshes: Redstart on Serin Mound (Fraser Simpson), Osprey Aveley Pool, Pied Flycatcher poplars by Ken Barrett hide (RBA) *Richmond Park: 2 Whinchat (Friday Group. P. Redmond) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Pectoral Sandpiper, 8 Redshank , identified by Lee Evans per FJM , 1 Ruff, 12 Ringed Plover, 30 Dunlin, 4 Greenshank, 8 Black-tailed Godwit (Paul Watts-Twiitter)also Oystercatcher and Wheatear (Nick S) 1 Curlew Sandpiper. (Chris Hazel) additional totals: 9 Redshank, '''7 Greenshank,' 2 Turnstone, 2 Common Sandpiper, 31 Ringed Plover, 52 Dunlin, 3 Shelduck, 3 Yellow Wagtail (C.Lamsdell) *Swanscombe Marsh : Black Tern ( Broadness : up & down river ), 8 Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk ( from Broadness salt marsh ), Little Egret, 2 Linnet, 5 Stonechat ( family group ), Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, Cettis Warbler (Roger Keith) *Totteridge, Folly Farm: 2 '''Whinchat', 1 Wheatear, 2 Redstart (Tony Clancy) *Trent Park: Kingfisher lower lake (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Hobby, 3 Wheatears on East Warwick, 5 Swifts, 4 Willow Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat (David Bradshaw) Lockwood: 2 Spotted Redshank still, thankfully, 2 Wheatear (Stuart Fisher) *Wraysbury GP: Great Egret (flew in from NE, over BA sailing pit towards village pit), plus 1 Hobby, 1 Yellow Wagtail (over) (C Lamsdell) Archived News Link to previous months